


Late Night Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Ciel is shirtless!, F/M, Fluff, Reader Gender: Female, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is awoken by a nightmare and seeks help (no detailed descriptions of nightmare)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Promises

“Mr. Phantomhive?” You called in the middle of the night, woken by the monstrous nightmares that filled your head. “Mr. Phantomhive?! Mr. Sebastian?! Anyone?!”

Tears fell from your eyes as you got up from the gorgeous wooden four-poster bed the Phantomhive kindly put you in for the short period of time you were in his manor. He'd invited you to his home for unknown reasons, but it provided relief from your terrible parents, rude servants, and stuffy manor, so you hadn't minded.

Your white nightgown fell below your ankles, just as you preferred, but it was free-flowing, so walking was not an issue. Coupled with your (Y/H/C) hair and pale complexion, you were sure you looked like a ghost.

The tears were still falling fast and furiously when you slid your feet into the fluffy white slippers on the floor next to your bed. You stepped out of your temporary room, searching for the servants ward, or a kitchen, anything to calm your anxious body. You walked the empty halls, so unsure of where you were going, but the fears in your mind continued to drive you to find a source of comfort. Your silent sobs caused the natural process of breathing to be harsh and difficult.

“Ms. (Y/L/N)?” You heard a deep voice, rich and velvety, call to you from the end of the hall, and looked up to see Mr. Sebastian, holding a golden candle. “Are you in need of assistance?”

You nodded frantically, the monsters in your nightmares still haunting the corners of your eyes. In a second, he was next to you, gently placing a hand on your waist and guiding you back to your room in what seemed like milliseconds.

“Wait…” you said desperately. Going back to bed was exactly the opposite of what you wanted. The monsters would come back. Mr. Sebastian paused momentarily, sparing you a quizzical, yet surprisingly polite look. You took a deep breath, trying to regulate your breathing and calm yourself.

“I can’t sleep.” You began, fighting to speak over the lump in your throat, “I’ll only have nightmares…”

Mr. Sebastian frowned momentarily, before smiling once more and pushing you back into your room gently. As he backed out of the doorway he turned to you and told you, more politely than you thought possible, to wait just a moment. So there you were, shaking and waiting for Mr. Sebastian to come in with Mr. Phantomhive. You started to panic once more as you realized what tomorrow would bring. You were going home tomorrow. You were going to have to face your family again.

Knock knock

The sharp noise made you jump, nerves already on edge. You quickly walked to the door, opening it a tiny bit, and met eyes with the red-eyed butler in black.

“Young Master would like to see you in his room, if you wish, Ms. (Y/L/N).” He said with a gracious smile. You nodded, and followed him through the dark corridors to Mr. Phantomhive’s room, where he let you in and shut the door behind you. In realization of the situation you were in, you blushed and hugged the thin white garment that was your nightgown closer to your chest. Turning your face a little, you looked at the fireplace instead of the shirtless boy in the bed. His white duvet was fluffy and thick and looked more comfortable than you ever could've imagined.

“Would you like to join me?” Mr. Phantomhive suddenly called to you from his position on his bed. You, completely forgetting the situation, let your mouth drop open in surprise. How improper! It was ineffable just how awkward sleeping with a shirtless man of whom you weren't wed to would be.

“What?” you said, blinking a few times.

Mr. Phantomhive smirked, and your eyes caught on his eyes, for they weren't normal. You had been paying attention, obviously, for the phenomenon was too great to be ignored. One of his eyes was crimson, and the other held a strange, but beautiful, purple mark. It looked like a fancy pentagram used in demon deals, the ones you'd heard of in old myths. 

“I asked you if you wanted to join me in my bed while I sleep.” He replied, gesturing at his bed. You, fright forgotten, walked slowly towards him in order to take a better look at his face.

“Why…” you began, summoning up the courage to ask him what you had been meaning to ask him since you got to his wonderful manor, “why am I here, Mr. Phantomhive?”

Mr. Phantomhive held up one slender finger. “One, please call me Ciel.”

“Ciel. Okay.” You repeated, nodding.

Ciel held up another finger. “Two, I brought you here because you were unhappy with your previous living arrangement.”

Your eyes widened at his words. How did he know about that?!

“Life at your family's manor was hard, correct?" You nodded, tempted to take a step back, "I've seen you quite a lot; in passing, mostly. That doesn't deviate from the true fact that is that you would be much happier here than there, now does it?"

You shook your head in reply. "H-How did you know about—about—"

"About your distaste of home?" He asked, raising one perfect eyebrow, "we spoke on one occasion, though you probably don't remember it."

Eyebrows furrowing, you tilted your head. "But--"

"You were younger, then. Then again, as was I, but I still remember it; clear as day."

A bit of guilt struck in your heart. How could you not have remembered Ciel? A small blush rose to your cheeks as you bit your lip and lowered your head.

"I-I-sorry-but, um-I'm sorry." You said, embarrassed and stumbling for the right words.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I was older than you, with a better memory to boot."

Your head tilted slightly, but you couldn’t keep the tiniest smile from your face. Ciel’s smile widened a fraction, and he gestured to his room, rather, the entire manor in general.

“You are welcome to stay, forever, if you wish. Now, granted, you would have to become immortal-“

“What?!” You cried. It was getting confusing. Ciel only continued to smirk.

“Sebastian and I-as well as the rest of the servants-are demons. So, in order for you to stay comfortably, you would need to become immortal, like us.” The thought of staying with this annoyingly gorgeous and clever boy made you hesitantly nod your head. The news of his true self hadn't surprise you that much; it would have explained much of the strange events.

He saw your agreement and smiled a truly genuine grin. In the few days you’d known him, you’d come to see his dry and witty sense of humor, his love for Earl Grey tea, and the most adorable way he looked at you when he lost a game of chess to your skilled fingers and mind. You’d even caught him staring at you in his peripheral vision. His gaze always made you blush, and his smiles, no matter how fake, always warmed your heart and filled you with an unexplainable joy.

“So, if you join me, you can stay as long as you wish, especially if that length is forever, and become a demon. If you choose to go back to bed in your guest room, you can stay until your parents come to get you tomorrow.” He declared; snapping you out of your trance. After a single, eternity-long second, you strode to the empty side of his bed and crawled in between the sheets.

Ciel snaked an arm around your waist and pulled you to his chest. You sighed in content and snuggled in. Your life was taking a turn for the better, it had seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ciel x Reader so I apologize if any of the characters are OOC! If anyone wants me to convert it to a M/M I will gladly do so!


End file.
